Powerman
"PREPARE TO DIE TO MY POWER LOL". - Powerman, Pretty good, actually: THE GAME. Powerman, otherwise known as Garbageman, or Doorholder, is a very powerful character. Powerman is the most powerful person in your 5km radius. Yes, he's that close to you right now. Get ready. Powerman's theme: General Info * Colour - Red * Fruit - Tomato * Sanity level - 85 Appearance Powerman's main feature is his red hoodie. The beautiful cotton jumper is made of fully fleeced polyester. He wears light grey tracksuit pants and black and white shoes. What shirt does he wear? No one knows it's design, other than the fact that it's yellow. He never takes his hoodie off. Over half of the population of Earth has pointed out that Powerman's hair is noticeably familiar in shape to that of a whale. Personality He is grumpy sometimes but when he isn't he is not and is a not grumpy. Deadpan, stoic, and while not amused by many things, usually enjoys indoors and computers. He doesn't really like anything else though. At all. PowerPotions™ PowerPotions™ is a corporation/company lead by Powerman. It rakes in thousands of dollars by selling potions that deal with sickness/injury as well as special potions that grant extra effects. Really just a glorified pharmacy WAPOWERMAN WAPOWERMAN is the ultimate form of Powerman. If you thought that he was strong, you would be surprised at the amount of downright power he has. It has been estimated that the amount of power he has in his ultimate form is equal to about 50 Powermen. In order to summon WAPOWERMAN, Powerman must be extremely angry. U L T I M A N U L T I M A N is the ultimate ULTIMATE form of Powerman -- or so it is speculated. U L T I M A N's existence has never been proven, but if he does exist, his power is estimated to be that of 50 WAPOWERMEN -- 2,500 Powermen. If U L T I M A N truly were to be summoned, the whole world would possibly end. His power is so massive that he would most likely tear through the Earth at that point -- terrifying to say the least. Prophecies from early times depict this form as a glowing ball of white light, with hair 50 stories tall. Timeline * Late 2010 - Powerman goes on his first camp. He hated it, and ever since then, the hatred for it has grown more and more over time. * February 2012 - Powerman meets Peter. * November 25th, 2014 - The "It's a boomerang, dammit!" meme is born. * February 2015 - Door the First dies. Powerman made a funeral for him. * Late 2015 - Powerman acquires Door the Second. * April 18th, 2016 - While on the YMCA "Hellman's Crap" camp, he was forced to ride a bike along a path with his group. Despite not knowing how to ride a bike, the YMCA staff over there said that he will be fine on the path. This has resulted in him losing control at the worst moment... and falling off a cliff. Powerman survived with some scratches and... that's it. Word that Powerman fell off a cliff at Hellman's Crap spread around like wildfire, while some students went up to Powerman to see if he was okay. ]] Honourable Quotes without any context * "MMMMmmmm." * "It's not CAMPheads we need to kill, it's CAMP we need to kill." * "Wa-POW!" * "Medical assistant at this location." * "It's not a red pencil, it's not a green pencil, it's not a yellow pencil, it's a boomerang, dammit!" * "What the pow did you just powing say about me?" Trivia * Powerman is a potion maker. He names his potions "PowerPotions". Most of the potions made are used to heal a person, however there have been some exceptions in which he has made potions to enhance strength, speed, etc. * He is the most powerful and 'sane' member of TheFruitBox, although his hatred for CAMP will sometimes drive him overboard. * The "It's a boomerang, dammit!" meme was created on November 25th, 2014, when on a camp, a classmate of his mistakenly saw a boomerang and took it as something else. This made Powerman respond with "It's a boomerang, dammit!" and so fourth, the meme is born. * Many people question him as to why he wears school shoes on a casual clothes day. * People have been concerned about the fact that Powerman NEVER takes his hoodie off. Even on 30-40 degree days. * A group of Powermen is called an UPRISING. * Powerman has the strongest ultimate form out of all FruitBox members. * He is most known for his persistence to try and stop school camps. * Powerman is usually the one to bring 'sense' to the group. Category:Characters